Daniel Powter的坚持得到了回报
发布时间：July 12, 2005 原文链接：http://jam.canoe.ca/Music/Artists/P/Powter_Daniel/2005/07/12/pf-1127236.html 发布媒体： Toronto Sun 文章作者：JASON MacNEIL '原文' Some of us like to gloat about how cool our moms are. How many moms do you know, though, who would scold a principal, pull their child out of school and take them to a Prince concert? Well, singer/pianist Daniel Powter's mom, for one. "I know a lot of people talk about their moms -- I feel like Elvis," Powter, 34, said yesterday during a promotional stop in Toronto. "She was like, 'Art, art, art! Culture, culture, culture!' All I had to say was, 'Mom, I want to see Prince play.' She would say, 'Not only will I get you the tickets, I'll drive you there.' " The British Columbia-born Powter, whose self-titled album is being released July 26, says that unlike for some American or Canadian Idols, success hasn't come overnight. "I've paid my dues for 15 years, writing, playing music, struggling, never being signed, and being told to f--- off," he said. "I was 32 when I got signed. "I was always going to record companies, and I always felt like I was brought to water but never allowed to drink," he added. "But I thought I was getting there and basically had to wait. I thought that throwing in the towel would be an immature way for me to leave it." His persistence resulted in Coca-Cola picking up his song Bad Day for a two-week advertising campaign last year. From there the song has stayed on the European charts and is starting to do the same in Canada. As for the album, fans of artists like Train, Maroon 5 and Jason Mraz would enjoy Powter's accessible radio-friendly pop tunes, including the slightly rowdier, funkier Suspect. Powter says that he is no longer surprised by the single's success. "I think the surprising part for me was that it was taking off in countries where English isn't the primary language," he said. "I was, like, 'What the hell is going on here?' I don't speak German, French, Spanish or Italian. I played music my whole life and I never thought for one second I would ever get on the radio." Aside from the years of trying to make it, Powter has also had to overcome his stage fright. This was definitely put to the test earlier this month when Powter performed at the Live 8 concert in Berlin before thousands of people. "I pointed the piano to the trees, so when I looked up all I would see would be trees," he said with a laugh. "I used to feel vulnerable playing in the small bars on the West Coast and having people not caring about what you were saying. But once you see people singing it back to you, you lose that." Powter worked with producers Mitchell Froom and Jeff Dawson on the album, which contains 10 songs and is under 40 minutes long. The album's length was important to the singer. "I thought it was a great way to (record), just to get in and get out," he said. "I really didn't want this record to be overwhelming. (intoning) 'This is Daniel Powter. This record is going to be called Concrete Towers Of My Virginity.' "I wanted it to be about the music. I didn't even want to be on my album cover." Powter will do more promotional work behind the album in Europe and Australia this month and next. In the fall he's supporting Bryan Adams in Germany and Italy before returning to Canada to do a string of small shows with his band. And what does his mother think of the album? "I'm afraid to ask her," Powter says. "There are some songs that she doesn't like and she tells me. I think she thinks it (the industry) is completely crazy, but she was the fuel that inspired me." 20050712 Category:无翻译